A Canterlot Wedding Part 1
by Dede42
Summary: The Mane Seven travel to Canterlot with their friends Sarah, Timon, and Pumbaa, to assist Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom with making their brother's, Shining Armor, wedding a success. When the twins meet up with Princess Cadance, they are immediately suspicious when she acts rude to them and their friends. Why is Cadance being rude and will the wedding take place?
1. Chapter 1: A WEDDING!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding Part 1

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ I almost didn't get to start posting this story today because I thought I was babysitting my nephews, but it turns out that I wasn't, and instead I'm at the public library since I'm having the writers' studio sprayed to keep nasty insects from getting inside, especially spiders.

Now, I have nothing against spiders, but I rather they be outside where they can be helpful rather then have one randomly pop up when I least expect it. Anyway, enough of that, it's time to get this story going. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A WEDDING?!**

It was a clear sunny day in Ponyville, and the Mane Seven were having a picnic with Sarah, Timon, and Pumbaa. As they enjoyed the food, Sarah was learning a lot about Timon and Pumbaa's adventures in both Equestria and the Pride Lands.

"Ahh!" said Rarity, sipping her water through a straw. "It is _gorgeous _out. Just gorgeous!"

The others agreed and were enjoying the food and drink when Spike came running up and stopped in front of the twins.

"Twi… light! Sun…rise!" he gasped, panting from running all the way from the library to the park. "…I… have… Lemme just…" He took a deep breath, and then he suddenly belched out a scroll.

Twilight Sparkle magically picked up the scroll and read it aloud. "_Dear Twilight, Sunrise, I am sure you both are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot,_" she read and looked at the others confused. "Wedding?" She then resumed reading. "_I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you both and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music._"

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy gasped. "What an honor!"

The purple unicorn nodded and resumed reading. "_Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception,_" she continued while Pinkie Pie cheered, "Hip, hip, hooray!" "_Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception._"

Applejack smiled at the thought of catering for a royal wedding. "Well, color me pleased as punch!"

"_Sunrise, I am counting on you to supervise the ice statues and flowers for the wedding,_" Twilight Sparkle continued reading and her twin nodded eagerly. "_Rainbow Dash-_" she began as the blue pegasus yawned "_…I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a sonic rainboom as the bride and groom complete their "I do"'s._"

Rainbow Dash stopped mid-yawned and she shot into the air. "_Yes_!"

"What's a sonic rainboom?" Timon asked.

"I'll explain it to you later," the purple unicorn promised him before she went back to the letter. "_Rarity, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids._"

Rarity stared in shock. "Princess Celestia wants me to-" she mumbled "…wedding dress? For a Canterlot wedding… I, ah, ooh, oooh!" And she fainted with a loud thump.

"_And as for you, Twilight,_" Twilight Sparkle continued reading while her twin revived the grey unicorn, "_you will be playing the most important role of all: Making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia._"She then looked the letter over and frowned. "But… I don't understand. Who's getting married?" she wondered.

Spike started and flushed. "Oh, wait!" He pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. "Uh, I was probably supposed to give you both this one first."

Sunrise Blossom opened the scroll and she read it together with her twin. "_Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and…_" They gasped at the same time. "Our brother?!"

"Your brother's getting married?" Applejack asked the shocked twins. "Congratulations, Twilight! Sunrise! That's great news!"

"Yeah, _great _news," Twilight Sparkle grumbled, tossing aside the invitation. "That we just got from a _wedding invitation_! Not from our brother, but from a piece of paper! Thanks a lot, Shining Armor. I mean, really, he couldn't tell us personally?" She magically picked up a sandwich and did a Shining Armor impersonation. "Hey, Twilight, just thought you and Sunrise should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh, never mind, you both will hear about it when you get the invitation." She put down the sandwich and resumed complaining. "Princess _Mi Amore Cadenza_? Who in the hoof is that?!" And she snorted angrily.

"Twilight, take a deep breath," Sunrise Blossom advised and waited a moment as her sister did so, and she was glad to see that her sister was starting to calm down. "I'm sure that Shining Armor had a good reason for not giving you and I a heads up about the wedding."

Fluttershy looked between the twins. "Um, not to make either of you angry, but are you both going to be ok?" she asked.

Twilight Sparkle sighed. "Sorry, it's just that Shining Armor and we have always been so close," she explained. "He's our B.B.B.F.F!" She rolled her eyes when their looked at her questioningly. "Big Brother Best Friend Forever?" She continued when they finally understood. "Before I came here and learned the importance of friendship, Shining Armor was the only pony I ever really accepted as a friend."

"To both of us," Sunrise Blossom agreed, and they began singing a duet.

"When we were just fillies, we found it rather silly

To see how many other ponies we could meet

We had ours books to read and potions to make,

Didn't know that we would ever need

Other ponies to make our lives complete

But there was one colt that we cared for

We knew he would be there for us

Our big brother, best friend forever!

Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together

He taught us how to fly a kite ("Best friend forever!" their friends joined in, even Timon and Pumbaa)

We never had a single fight ("We did everything together!")

We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams

We miss him more than we realized

It seems…"

"Your big brother, best friend forever" their friends sang. "Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together."

"And though he's, oh, so far away," the twins continued, looking at the distant shape of Canterlot. "We hoped that he would stay

Our big brother best friend

Forever…

Forever…"

When the song ended, Applejack went to the twins, who were looking sad, and she hugged them both. "As one of your P.F.F.'s…" she began and rolled her eyes at their friends' blank expressions. "Pony Friends Forever… I wanna tell you that I think your brother sounds like a real good guy."

"He is pretty special," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "I mean, they don't let just anypony be captain of the Royal Guard."

"So let me get this straight," Rarity said, wanting to make sure she heard that right. "We're helping out with the wedding of not only a princess, but a _captain of the Royal Guard?_"

Sunrise Blossom nodded, already seeing where this was going to go with their friend. "I guess we are."

"Ooh, ooh, oooh!" said the grey unicorn and she fainted once again, this time landing on a pillow that the twins had positioned underneath her.

* * *

After Rarity recovered, the group excitedly began talking about what they could expect at the wedding, and a second invitation arrived to invite Sarah, Timon, and Pumbaa to the wedding, too.

"How did Princess Celestia know that we're here?" Timon wondered, although he was looking forward to how ponies did weddings.

"Well, she has magic, and she probably detected our arrival thanks to the pendent she'd made for us," Pumbaa suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Timon agreed.

* * *

A/N: Yay, a wedding! I've been a bridesmaid for a wedding ten years ago, and that was for my sister, Yami Faerie. So, I know how exciting and stressful getting ready for a wedding can be. Ok, guys, I will see you all on Wednesday for the next update as I have work on Monday and Tuesday at the movie theater. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: MEETING THE BRIDE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding Part 1

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ Yup, I'm finally back to post the next chapter, and boy have the last two days been busy for me since I was working back-to-back morning shifts at the movie theater. Things do tend to pick up quite a bit during the summer, and now that _Toy Story 4_ is now in theaters, it's gotten even busier.

Anyway, enough about real life, time to get this story moving. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: MEETING THE BRIDE**

It wasn't long before the gang was on the train heading to Canterlot and Twilight Sparkle kept her promise to Timon by sharing with him and Pumbaa about how Rainbow Dash's first ever sonic rainboom, which was a cross between a sonic boom and a rainbow, had lead to the group getting their cutie marks at the same time.

This had left the meerkat and the warthog both impressed of how a single event had resulted in the seven ponies becoming close friends later on in Ponyville, and they hadn't even realized it at the time. Now, Timon and Pumbaa were busy spending the ride looking out the windows of the trains since they hadn't been on a train before, and they couldn't wait for the wedding itself.

Of course, nearly all of the ponies were excited to help with the royal wedding, even Sunrise Blossom was looking forward to it, despite still feeling a bit upset that Shining Armor hadn't given her and Twilight Sparkle a heads up first._ 'He's the captain of the royal guard,'_ she thought._ 'He has a lot to do with his duties, and it probably just slipped his mind is all.'_

"A sonic rainboom?" Rainbow Dash repeated with an excited expression. "At a _wedding_?! Can you say "best wedding _ever_"?!"

Pinkie Pie gasped and shouted as they entered a tunnel. "_Best wedding ever_!"

"So you all get to help with the big fancy wedding," Spike remarked, "but _I'm _the one who gets to host the bachelor party! I have just one question. What's a bachelor party?" he wondered, and most of the ponies laughed.

"Don't worry, pal," said Timon, grinning. "Pumbaa and I know _exactly _what a bachelor party is, and we can help you plan it. Right, Pumbaa?"

"Yup!"

Applejack noticed that Twilight Sparkle was sitting apart from the group and staring out the window with a glum expression. "Why the long face, sugarcube?" she asked, going over to her friend.

"I'm just thinking about Shining Armor," Twilight Sparkle answered. "Ever since I moved to Ponyville, we've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this "Princess Mi Amore Ca-whatshername", we'll probably _never _see each other."

"Come on, now," said Applejack. "You're his sister. He'll always make time for you."

"Applejack's right, Twi," Sunrise Blossom agreed, joining them. "Shining Armor isn't the type to just stop spending time with family. It'll work out."

"Couldn't seem to make time to tell you and me he was getting married," the purple unicorn grumbled, and her twin sighed.

* * *

Soon, Canterlot came into view and much to the surprise of the ponies, there was a huge pink dome covering the place, and there were two guards outside the dome.

"We're here, we're here!" Pinkie Pie announced as the train began pacing through the magical dome, and they all shuddered a little, especially Timon and Pumbaa, whose fur was left standing on end. "What was that?"

Shaking off the strange sensation, Rainbow Dash looked out the window as the train pulled up at the station, and she was surprised to see that there were guards stationed on the platform and along the street leading up to the palace. "Whoa, what's with all the guards?" she wondered.

"I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions," Rarity suggested as they exited the train. "Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies." And Pinkie Pie sneezed like a trumpet, shooting out confetti. "Now, let's get going! We've got work to do!" And they all headed for the palace.

Applejack glanced at the twins. "And _you've _got a big brother to go congratulate," she added.

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle agreed angrily. "_Congratulate_. And then give him a piece of my mind." And she hurried ahead with Sunrise Blossom running to keep up.

The rest of the group exchanged uneasy looks. It didn't look like this was going to be a fun reunion.

* * *

Hurrying up to the palace, where Princess Celestia was watching the kingdom through a telescope at the top of the highest tower, the twins found Shiny Armor, who was busy directing troops to different parts of the palace on one of the levels of the palace.

"I've got something to say to you, mister," Twilight Sparkle called out as they ran up the steps.

While a few of the guards went on the defensive, Shining Armor was delighted to see her sisters and removed his helmet as he greeted them. "Twily! Sunny!" he exclaimed. "Ah, I've missed, you, kids. How was the train ride? I-"

"How _dare _you not tell us personally that you were getting married!" the purple unicorn interrupted angrily. "We're your sisters, for pony's sake!"

"I have to agree with, Twilight," Sunrise Blossom said, more upset then angry. "You really should've told us, Shining Armor."

"It's not my fault!" Shining Armor protested. "Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station?"

The orange unicorn nodded. "We saw the guards and encountered a magical barrier."

"Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up," Twilight Sparkle grumbled. "Maybe you heard about it?"

"It has nothing to do with the wedding," Shining Armor explained. "A threat has been made against Canterlot. We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection. This, you need to see." He then began concentrating. His horn glowed pink and the magic shot upward to reenforce the magical barrier protecting the palace. He then gasped and winced, rubbing his aching head. "The burden of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rests squarely on my shoulders," he added as they walked up the stairs together to one of the bridge-ways. "Staying focused on the task at hand has been my top priority."

"I can believe it," Sunrise Blossom agreed, seeing the strain it was putting on their big brother. "Do you want me to mix up a headache remedy for you?" she offered, and he agreed with a grateful smile.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, letting go of some of her anger. "Okay, okay, I get it," she said. "You've got a really important job protecting all of Canterlot with a force field only you can conjure up. But still… how could you not tell us about something as big as your wedding?" she asked. "Are we not that important to you any more?"

Shining Armor chuckled and messed up his sisters' hair, making they both squeal a little in protest. "Hey. You're my little sisters," he teased. "Of course you're important to me. But I'd understand if neither of you want to be my best mares now."

The twins stared at him, surprised. "You want _us _to be your best mares?" they asked together.

Shining Armor nodded, smiling. "Well… yeah."

"We'd be honored!" Twilight Sparkle cheered and her twin agreed. "But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know! When did you even meet this "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"?" she inquired.

"Yeah, who is she?" Sunrise Blossom asked.

Shining Armor snickered. "Twily, Sunny, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance, your old foalsitter."

"Cadance?" the twins repeated together, surprised. "As in _the _Cadance? As in the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters?!"

Shining Armor chuckled. "You tell me. She was _your _foalsitter."

"Ohmygoshohmygosh!" the twins squealed. "Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind…"

* * *

_A young Cadance played games with young Twilight Sparkle and young Sunrise Blossom, and she even supported them when they are being bullied._

"_We are_ so_ lucky to have you as our foalsitter!" young Twilight Sparkle remarked as she and young Sunrise Blossom are pushed on a pair of swings by young Cadance._

"_We're really lucky," young Sunrise Blossom agreed happily._

_Young Cadance giggled as she kept pushing the swings. "I'm the one who's lucky, Twilight, Sunrise."_

_Young Twilight Sparkle scoffed. "You're a _princess_. We're just two regular old unicorns."_

"_You are _anything _but a regular old unicorn," young Cadance gently scolded, pulling them off the swings for a hug, which the twins returned, and then they went to the picnic blanket and did their favorite dance and chant._

"_Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake!" they chanted, hopping in place. "Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" They clapped their hooves together, shook their tails, and then they fell onto their backs, laughing. Recovering, they then went trotting through Canterlot and passed a café, where a couple was arguing._

"_I am going for a hooficure and that is that!" Wild Fire said firmly, glaring at her husband._

"_You are not going-" Lucky Clover began angrily._

"_I am! I am!"_

"_I've already paid for three this month!"_

"_I… no! My girlfriends are all getting their hooves done! And you said that onl-"_

_Shaking her head, young Cadance magically summoned a pink heart that split in two and encircled the heads of the arguing couple before joining in front of them._

"_Please, we've done this at least-"_

_Affected by the love magic, Lucky Clover and Wild Fire suddenly stopped arguing and they smiled lovingly at each other instead, their argument completely forgotten thanks to the reminder that they truly love each other._

"_Oh! Ho, ho, ho."_

"_Oh, sweetie. You just did that face."_

* * *

"How many unicorns can just spread love wherever they go?" Twilight Sparkle wondered happily. "I only know of one! And _you're _marrying her!" She and Sunrise Blossom then began bouncing around their big brother, shifting to sing-song voices. "You're marrying Cadance! You're marrying Cadance!"

Just then, Princess Cadance arrived on the bridge-way and got their attention. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Cadance!" the twins exclaimed, running over to the Princess and did their chant. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" And they finished by shaking their tails in the air.

Princess Cadance stared at them like they were aliens. "What are you both doing?" she asked coldly.

"Cadance, it's me, Twilight!" said Twilight Sparkle, surprised and hurt.

"And me, Sunrise," said Sunrise Blossom, wondering what was going on with their friend.

Princess Cadance nodded, but she was clearly uninterested. "Uh-huh." And she walked past them to join Shiny Armor.

"I've gotta get back to my station," Shining Armor informed them, "but Cadance will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear?" he asked, beaming at his future wife.

"Absolutely," Princess Cadance agreed, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Shining Armor missed out on this and hugged her, and then he hugged his sisters, missing their hurt and confused expressions. "Well, we'll let you get to it." And both he and the Princess walked away.

"Uh, what's up with Cadance?" Sunrise Blossom wondered, looking at her twin. "She didn't even recognize us or our chant."

"I know," Twilight Sparkle agreed, frowning. "Something's up with Cadance and it isn't good."

What was going on with their old foal-sitter? And did it have anything to do with the threat against Canterlot?

* * *

A/N: Curiouser and curiouser. What is the threat that Canterlot is facing? Will it affect the wedding? And why didn't Princess Cadance recognize Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. I will try to update tomorrow, but my sister, Panda94 who has Down Syndrome and Autism, has an eye exam tomorrow. If I don't update tomorrow, don't be too upset, for I will update on Friday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: WEDDING ISSUES PART 1

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding Part 1

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ Yup, I am updating today after all. My sister's eye exam went well, and her eyes are looking good. Anyway, enough about real life, time for the story. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: WEDDING ISSUES PART 1**

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom hurried back to the main floor of the palace to meet up with their friends and shared with them about what they'd learned from Shining Armor and how they'd been treated by Princess Cadance. Their friends were reassuring them that Cadance was probably dealing with pre-wedding jitters, plus the stress of a possible threat, when they were joined by a white unicorn with streaks of pale blue in her white hair, blue eyes, and a light blue snowflake cutie mark, and a yellow unicorn with light green hair, green eyes, and a bee encircling a lemon half cutie mark.

"Snowflake! Honey Lemon!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed, hugging the two of them and introduced them to the group. "Guys, this is Snowflake, who will be making the ice statues for the wedding, and this is Honey Lemon, who is in charge of the flower arrangements."

"It's wonderful that you are all _finally_ here," said Snowflake with a fancy southern accent. "Princess Cadance, bless her little heart, has been driving me to distraction with constant suggestions of how the statues should look."

Honey Lemon nodded. "She sure has been driving us both around in circles," she agreed with her own southern accent, which wasn't as fancy. "Every five minutes she's choosing different flowers for the wedding, and not even my lemon tea can calm her down long enough to stick to a decision."

"Don't worry so much, darling," Rarity advised. "I'm sure that it's just pre-wedding jitters. Now, we have a marvelous wedding to plan, and no time to waste."

Agreeing with her, the group split up to get a jump on the wedding preparations, and Sarah decided to make sure that the bachelor party for Shining Armor wasn't too crazy, and she could convince Timon and Pumbaa that having the groom eat bugs wasn't the best idea.

* * *

In one part of the palace, Sunrise Blossom was helping Snowflake with an ice statue that was looking like Princess Cadance while Honey Lemon was magically putting together a heart-shaped wreath made out of red and pink roses, and Twilight Sparkle had joined them to mark the completed items off the list she'd made.

"Where's the rest of your family, Snowflake?" Sunrise Blossom asked, watching as the white unicorn magically sculpted a section of the ice into a flowing tail.

"They're in Manehatten with my brothers," Snowflake answered, her horn glowing golden as she shifted onto the open wings. "There's back-to-back weddings going on, and so I'm on my own, darling. But that's fine since Frosty and Blizzard were driving me to distraction," she added, referring to her twin brothers.

"Still being jerks?" Sunrise Blossom guessed, and Snowflake nodded. "Some things never change." She then trotted over to check on Honey Lemon, who was now making another wreath out of tulips. "Looking good, Honey Lemon."

Honey Lemon beamed. "Thanks," she responded. "My parents would've been here, but they're also up in Manehatten helping with the same weddings," she added as she magically threaded the last red tulip into the star-shaped wreath. "Done." And her horn stopped glowing orange.

"Check," said Twilight Sparkle. "I'm going to check on Applejack, and you let me know when the rest are done." She turned to go and almost ran into Princess Cadance. "Oh, hi Cadance."

Princess Cadance merely nodded to her and examined all of the statues and decorations while the four unicorns watched her with baited breath. "Much, _much_, better," she declared. "Just make sure that Shining Armor's statue is as tall as my," she added before leaving.

Snowflake and Honey Lemon both sighed in relief. "Thank Celestia she didn't make us change anything _this time_."

The twins nodded, but they were watching the retreating form of the Princess. Why was she acting like this? And was it really pre-wedding jitters?

* * *

Grumpy because of the cold shoulder from Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle sat on the floor of the kitchen, where Applejack was busy with making the food for the wedding with the help of the royal cooks, and she checked off each item on the list with her magic.

Applejack finished icing the five-tiered cake. "Cake, check." She ran past the purple unicorn as she checked the item off the list, and she made a heart-shaped sculpture out of chocolate mint ice cream and shoved it into the freezer to keep it from melting. "Ice cream sculpture, check." She ran past her friend, who checked it off, and pulled a tray of small apple fritters from the oven. "Best darn bite-size apple fritter you ever tasted…" and she shoved one into her friend's mouth.

Caught off-guard, Twilight Sparkle chewed and swallowed the fritter, feeling much better and smiled as she checked it off the list. "Mmm. Check." She waved to Sarah, who'd entered the kitchen with Timon and Pumbaa, having caught them trying to smuggle bugs and grubs out of the royal gardens for the bachelor party, and they were there to collect a certain baby dragon.

Spike was sitting on one of the counters and playing with the bride and groom dolls for the top of the wedding cake. "I do. Do you?" he asked in a deep voice, pretending to be the groom and then shifted to a high voice for the bride. "I do!" He then did kissing noises as he made them kiss and laughed nervously when Sarah magically took them away. "Um, hey, Sarah."

"Playtime is over, Spike, you got a bachelor party to finish readying for tonight for Shining Armor," she reminded the baby dragon, magically planting him on her back. "Timon, Pumbaa, this way."

Timon and Pumbaa, who'd been sampling some of the apple fritters with Applejack's blessing, stuffed a bunch in their mouths and hurried after her. "Coming!"

Chuckling, Applejack was about to put a fresh tray of apple fritters into the oven when Princess Cadance entered the kitchen and the pony chefs all bowed. "Hiya, Princess!" she greeted while Twilight Sparkle peered around the pillar she'd been sitting against.

"Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," Princess Cadance requested as the pony chefs went back to work and the purple unicorn glowered from her hiding place, her good humor disappearing.

Applejack, however, too this in stride. "Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," she corrected herself. "You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day?" she inquired.

"I have!" Princess Cadance confirmed with a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she followed the orange pony to a tray of apple fitters and her horn glowed green to pick one of them up. She took a bite and nodded. "Delicious! I love-love-love them." And she laughed nervously.

"Aw, shucks," said Applejack, pleased as she put some of the fritters into a paper bag, which she presented to the Princess, who accepted it. "Why don't you take a few to go? I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly." And she turned back to her work, missing out as Princess Cadance tossed the bag into a trash bin before leaving.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, wondering when her old foal-sitter had started acting like this and why her magic was green instead of light blue like it had been when they had been fillies. "Did… you see what she…?" she began and sighed when she saw how busy her friend was with her baking.

* * *

After checking off on the rest of the food, Twilight Sparkle went to see Rarity, who'd finished the dresses for the bridesmaids and was finishing up on the bride's dress, and she complained to her friend. "Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there," she growled, pacing. "I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" She then imitated the Princess. ""Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Princess Cadance asked, making the purple unicorn jump, as she entered the room with Twinkleshine, Minuette, and Lyra Heartstrings, who were going to be the bridesmaids for the wedding.

Rarity hurried over to them. "Your highness!" she said, bowing. "Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion." And she laughed nervously.

"Uh-huh," said the Princess unenthusiastically. "Is my dress ready?" she asked, walking over to where the dresses were to inspect them.

Rarity hurried after her. "Yes, of course," she agreed quickly and showed off the wedding dress first, which was white with gold lace and a blue sapphire brooch on the front. "Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results! Mmm!"

Princess Cadance examined the gown and then turned away with her nose in the air. "I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train," she commented and the grey unicorn quickly took down notes.

"Oh, yes, of course."

Princess Cadance went to examine the three bridesmaid dresses, which were green and blue with flowers. "And those should be a different color," she tsked.

"I think they're lovely," Twinkleshine commented.

Minuette nodded. "Me too!"

"I love them," Lyra Heartstrings added.

Princess Cadance shot them a look and shook her head. "Make them a different color," she ordered before leaving with her bridesmaids.

"Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants," Twilight Sparkle grumbled while Rarity began making changes to the dresses.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, is it really pre-wedding jitters, or is there something else going on? Oh well, I will update tomorrow to make up for the lack of updates this week. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: WEDDING ISSUES PART 2

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding Part 1

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ Yes, I'm back with another chapter as promised, and now to keep the story moving forward. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: WEDDING ISSUES PART 2**

Twilight Sparkle went to check on Pinkie Pie, who was in the main hall to get it ready, along with the garden outside, ready for the wedding reception, and she duck behind one of the pillars when she discovered that Princess Cadance was already there and the pink pony was busy showing her everything. By point, the hall was already decorated with streamers, balloons, and other colorful decorations.

"Okay, let me see," Pinkie Pie said, running around to show the Princess everything. "We've been over the games… the dances…" She briefly turned on the recorder player, which played a polka from Swarm of the Century, and then she turned it off before beaming at the bride-to-be. "I think this reception is gonna be perfect! Don't you?" she asked eagerly.

"Perfect!" Princess Cadance agreed and walked away. "…If we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party," she added sarcastically.

Missing out on the sarcasm, Pinkie Pie gasped happily. "Thank you!"

'_I _knew it_!' _Twilight Sparkle thought angrily._ 'She's being a world-class jerk to everypony!'_

* * *

That night, the barrier opened to allow in Princess Luna, who flew to the tower to take over for Princess Celestia. "Rest, my sister," she said by way of a greeting. "As always, I will guard the night." And she positioned herself at the telescope while her sister went inside to get some sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at one of the cafés, the gang was having drinks at a table as they were joined by Twilight Sparkle, who sat down with her own drink. "Bet I can guess what you're all thinking," she said, putting her drink on the table. "Cadance is the absolute _worst_ bride-to-be ever."

"I have to admit, Twi, that Cadance is being unusually rude," Sunrise Blossom agreed reluctantly. Earlier, she'd caught the Princess verbally attacking Twinkleshine, Minuette, and Lyra Heartstrings for not agreeing with her about the color of the bridesmaid dresses, and she'd had to intervene to keep them from coming to blows.

"Who, me?" Spike asked in a high voice, holding up the bride doll.

"Spike!" Applejack snapped, having spent an hour searching for the missing dolls. "That goes on the cake." And the baby dragon dropped the doll, laughing nervously.

Rarity, however, wasn't sure why the twins were being so down on the Princess. "Twilight, Sunrise, whatever are you talking about?" she asked, sipping her drink. "Cadance is an absolute gem!"

"Rarity, she was so demanding!" the purple unicorn protested.

"Well, of course she is!" the grey unicorn agreed, having dealt with worst from certain clients. "Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?"

"Rarity, I caught Cadance almost attacking her bridesmaids earlier," Sunrise Blossom pointed out. "And it certainly didn't have anything to do with pre-wedding jitters."

Twilight Sparkle turned to the orange pony. "Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres, she threw them in the trash?" she asked.

Applejack thought about that and shrugged. "Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's."

"No, she was just being fake and totally insincere!" the purple unicorn snapped angrily.

"She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal," Fluttershy remarked, recalling the incident earlier.

Twilight Sparkle nodded eagerly. "See? Rude!"

"But he _was _singing really off-key," the yellow pegasus added, holding up the bird in question, and he started singing off-key, making them all cringe until he stopped.

The purple unicorn turned to the pink pony. "Pinkie Pie, you had to have noticed how Cadance treated-" she began and sighed when she saw that Pinkie Pie and Spike were playing with the dolls, making kissing noises and laughing. "Never mind. Rainbow Dash, you're with me, right?" she asked.

"Sorry, Twi," Rainbow Dash apologized. "Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude."

"And I've been too busy keeping tabs on certain creatures while preparing for the bachelor party," said Sarah with an apologetic shrug.

"Well, Pumbaa and I _did_ see Cadance out in the gardens earlier," Timon recalled. "And she was acting mighty odd, talking to herself and all."

Pumbaa nodded. "Yeah, it was odd."

"The princess is about to get married," Rarity reminded the twins, who weren't looking convinced. "I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves."

Twilight Sparkle thumped her hoof on the table in frustration. "And _I'm _sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him!"

"Think maybe you're bein' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack suggested.

"I am _not _being possessive, and I am _not _taking it out on Cadance!" the purple unicorn snapped, glaring at her friends. "You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even" she thumped the table again, spilling the drinks "_be _a wedding!" And she stormed away.

Sunrise Blossom sighed. "Normally, I would say it's just pre-wedding jitters, but now, I'm not so sure," she admitted. "You all head back to the palace and I'll see if I can talk Twilight down." And she hurried after her sister.

Agreeing that it was the best idea, the group headed back to the palace and Timon and Pumbaa split off with Spike to attend the bachelor party for Shining Armor and some of his friends. They were mildly alarmed to find bugs on the food until they realized that they were actually made out of candy, and the party went off without any real-life bug issues.

* * *

A/N: I'm starting to think that Twilight Sparkle may be right about Princess Cadance. Anyway, I will see you all on Monday for the next chapter and I hope you all have a great weekend. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: STRANGE MAGIC

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding Part 1

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ Yes, it's time for the next chapter of this story. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: STRANGE MAGIC**

Sunrise Blossom eventually caught up with her sister and had to magically yank on her tail to stop her from running. "Twilight, hold up!"

"Ooff!" Twilight Sparkle grunted and turned to face her sister. "Was that _really _nessecary?" she asked.

"Sorry, but we need to talk, sis," said the orange unicorn.

"Later, I need to talk to our brother right now," said her twin and she hurried off before her sister could stop her.

'_Great, just great,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought grimly and went back to the palace, where she was startled when she was approached by Princess Cadance. "Oh, Cadance."

"Sunrise, I'm glad I found you," said the Princess. "Come with me."

"Uh ok."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shining Armor was in his quarters and was adjusting a strap on a fancy red uniform he was going to wear at the wedding. He was adding a purple star badge to it when he heard a knock at the door, and he opened it to find Twilight Sparkle on the steps.

"Twily!" he said, happy to see her as he stepped aside so she could enter. "Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think?" he asked, showing off the badge, but when he saw her glum expression, he became concerned. "Huh. Everything okay?" he inquired.

"We need to talk," Twilight Sparkle said seriously. "I think you're making a big-"

Just then, Princess Cadance appeared on the stairs going up to the second floor and cleared her throat to get their attention.

Shining Armor blinked, surprised to see his future wife. "Oh, uh, hi, sweetie."

"She sure has a way of sneaking up on ponies," the purple unicorn muttered, wondering how the Princess had gotten inside without their knowledge.

Princess Cadance came down the stairs and spoke to him. "Could I speak to you for a moment, dear?" she requested and went into the study.

Shining Armor sighed and followed after her. "Better see what she wants," he muttered, shutting the door behind her.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Twilight Sparkle went to the door and listened as she carefully nudged it open a crack.

_`"Look, we need to talk,"`_ said Princess Cadance.

_`"I'm here to talk,"` _Shining Armor replied.

_`"It's about your sisters, okay?"`_

_`"I– look, look, she's okay-"`_

_`"Just… listen to me, alright? No no-"`_

_`"I'm listening, I'm listening."`_

_`"I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that."`_

_`"This was my favorite uncle's."`_

_`"And?"`_

_`"And I think I should wear it."`_

_`"Are you disagreeing with me?"`_ Princess Cadance demanded, frowning.

_`"I guess I am– Ah!"`_ Shining Armor began and groaned when his head started pounding from the strain of keeping the magical barrier up. The pain got _so_ bad that he collapsed onto the floor.

Princess Cadance became immediately concerned. _`"Oh, dear,"`_ she said. _`"Are you getting another one of your headaches?"`_ Her horn glowed green and she zapped his head, causing his eyes to glow green and spin crazily for several seconds as he groaned again.

_`"Gyah!"`_

After doing this for several seconds that seemed to last like minutes, Princess Cadance powered down her horn. "Feeling better?" she inquired.

Grunting, Shining Armor got up as his eyes returned to normal, and he nodded a little. "Mm-hmm."

"She isn't just unpleasant and rude," Twilight Sparkle whispered fearfully, backing away from the door. "She's downright evil!" And she ran out of the building.

Shining Armor came out just then and was surprised to see his sister run off like that. "Twilight!"

"Let her go," Princess Cadance advised and cuddled him.

"Huh," said Shining Armor, wondering why his sister would just run away. "It seemed like she had something else she wanted to tell me."

* * *

Over at the palace, Princess Luna was still keeping to her vigil when she heard hoofbeats and peered over the railing of the balcony. "Who goes there?" she demanded and sighed when she saw Twilight Sparkle running up the stairs and passed the guards. "Stay indoors, Twilight Sparkle." And she went back to her vigil.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle ran up the stairs to the top of the tower that was being used for the making of the dresses, and she burst into the room. "Shining Armor's in real trouble!" she announced. "You have to help-" she stopped short when she saw her friends and her sister chattering and wearing bridesmaid dresses. "Dresses?" she asked, confused. "What are you–?" She broke off, unsure of what to say or even ask.

"Can you believe it?" Fluttershy asked excitedly. "We're gonna be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids!"

"_New _bridesmaids?" Twilight Sparkle repeated, her confusion growing. "What happened to her _old _bridesmaids?"

Applejack shrugged. "She didn't say," she answered. "But she did tell us that she would love-love-_love _it if we'd fill in for them."

"Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything," Rarity added.

Applejack nodded. "And you had your doubts about her."

"Told you she was an absolute gem!" Rarity declared.

"I was surprised when Cadance asked us to take over as the bridesmaids," Sunrise Blossom admitted. "But it looks like we might've been wrong about her, Twilight."

Rainbow Dash wasn't happy about her dress. "You sure this is what I should wear?" she asked skeptically, especially since it made it difficult for her to fly. "Doesn't seem all that aerodynamic."

Rarity looked at the dress thoughtfully. "Hmm. I'll see what I can do," she promised and went with the blue pegasus to make some alterations, and the rest went back to their excited chatter and laughing.

Disappointed, Twilight Sparkle went back outside and looked up at the night sky. "Looks like I really am on my own."

* * *

A/N: Things are getting stranger then ever, that's for sure. Anyway, I will see you all on Wednesday with the next chapter as I have work at the movie theater tomorrow morning. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: TRICKED!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding Part 1

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ Ok, so this is the final chapter for this story, and I have an important announcement at the end of the chapter. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: TRICKED!**

The next morning, nearly everypony was gathered in the throne for a wedding rehearsal before the actual wedding later that day. The only pony missing from the rehearsal was Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom was getting a bit worried since she hadn't see her sister since last night when they had been trying on the bridesmaid dresses.

'_I hope she isn't still upset about Cadance,'_ she thought before returning her attention to the rehearsal.

As church organ music played, Sunrise Blossom and her friends walked up to the throne, where Princess Celestia, Shining Armor, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarah, and Spike were waiting, and the Princess nodded her head with approval as they took their places on the steps across from Shining Armor.

"Perfect, girls," Princess Celestia complimented. "No need to rush. Then of course, Cadance will enter." She then magically opened the doors to let in Princess Cadance, who walked toward them as Wagner's "Bridal Chorus" played, and soon she was standing with them in front of the throne. "I'll say a few words, and then we'll begin with the vows," she continued. "Shining Armor, you'll get the ring from your best mare."

Nodding, Shining Armor turned and was surprised to see that Twilight Sparkle wasn't there, only the baby dragon playing with the wedding dolls that he'd swiped from the cake… again. He took the dolls away, giving them to Sunrise Blossom, and then he looked around for his missing sister. "Hey… has anypony seen Twilight?" he asked, concerned.

The doors magically opened a second time and Twilight Sparkle entered with a determined expression on her face. "I'm here!" she announced, stalking toward the startled group. "I'm _not _gonna stand next to her! And neither should you!"

"I'm sorry," Shining Armor apologized, wondering why she was acting so out of character. "I… I don't know why she's acting like this."

Princess Cadance wasn't amused and she was frowning. "Maybe we should just ignore her," she suggested.

Giving the dolls to Sarah, Sunrise Blossom hurried down the steps to intercept her sister. "Twilight, this isn't the best time to-" she began.

Twilight Sparkle, however, brushed past her, still heading toward the throne. "You have to listen to me!" she snapped.

Fluttershy flew over and blocked her friend's route. "Oh, goodness! Are you okay?" she asked, honestly concerned.

"I'm fine," the purple unicorn replied, trying to get around the yellow pegasus.

Applejack also hurried over to talk her friend down. "Ya sure about that?" she inquired.

Twilight Sparkle magically covered her friend's face with her own hat, nudged her other friend aside, and teleported onto the platform so that she could confront Princess Cadance, who was looking startled. "I've got something to say! She's _evil_!" she announced, earning concerned chattering from the gathered ponies, and she stalked around the uneasy Princess. "She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all crazy looking!"

Princess Cadance started crying, hurt by the claims. "Why are you doing this to me?!" she wailed.

"Because you're evil!" the purple unicorn shouted and chased the crying Princess out of the throne room. "Evil! And if I don't stop you, you're gonna ruin my brother's life!" Once the crying Princess was gone, she turned back with a satisfied expression, only to run smack into her brother, who was glaring at her. "Um…"

"You want to know why my eyes went all crazy looking?" he asked angrily as he was hit with a stabbing pain in his head. "Nuh! Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines," he reminded her as he stalked around her cringing form, not giving her a chance to defend herself. "Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to _heal _me! And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be _in _the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your and Sunrise's" he stomped his hoof "friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!"

Twilight Sparkle kept cringing and tried to speak. "I was just trying to-" she began.

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect!" Shining Armor shouted, his head hurting worst then ever due to the stress, and he was fed up. "Something that obviously wasn't important to _you_!" he snapped at his little sister, who gasped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. _Sunrise _will be my best mare instead since she isn't accusing my bride of being evil. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all." And he left the throne room to look for his bride.

Applejack frowned at the purple unicorn, who was sitting in the middle of the red carpet, looking crushed. "C'mon, y'all," she suggested. "Let's go check on the princess." And they all left the throne room, even Sunrise Blossom, Sarah, Timon, and Pumbaa left.

Feeling horrible, Twilight Sparkle turned to Princess Celestia when she approached. "I was-" she began.

"You have _a lot_ to think about," the Princess snapped, clearly disappointed in her student and when she left the throne room, she slammed the doors shut behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the hallway, Sunrise Blossom was following her friends when she stopped and looked back at the throne room._ 'That was wrong of Twilight to claim that Cadance is evil,'_ she thought, and she started back toward the doors, pausing when she reached Princess Celestia.

"Where are you going, Sunrise?" the Princess inquired.

"I'm going to talk to Twilight," Sunrise Blossom answered. "I think she's being overprotective of our brother, and the stress of getting ready for the wedding has gotten to her. Plus, I don't like leaving her alone when she's like this, it doesn't feel right."

Princess Celestia nodded understandingly. "You do what you feel is right, Sunrise Blossom."

"Thank you, Princess."

* * *

When Sunrise Blossom entered the throne room, she found Twilight Sparkle, who was sitting on the steps, lamenting about losing her brother, her sister, and gaining a potential sister all at once, and she was crying. She went to her sister and gently touched her shoulder with one hoof.

"Twilight, I-" she began when her twin flung her forelegs around her neck, weeping loudly, and she hugged her sister. "I get it, Twi, I get it," she whispered.

Unknown to them, Princess Cadance came out of hiding from behind the throne, walked over to the twins, and she began stroking the purple unicorn's mane with one gold-covered hoof. Feeling this, Twilight Sparkle looked up at the Princess, who was softly smiling, and she saw this as her chance to seek forgiveness. "I'm sorry!"

"She really is, Cadance," Sunrise Blossom agreed, hoping that the Princess would accept the apology from her twin.

Princess Cadance nodded in acceptance and then her eyes flashed an eerie green for second, startling the twins. "You _will _be," she cackled as her horn glowed green and eerie green flames began crackling around the twins. She continued cackling as they both sank into the steps, screaming, and disappeared without a trace.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Twilight and Sunrise are gone! The horror! The horror!

Ok, guys, sadly you all are going to have to wait until Monday for part two of the season finale as I have work tomorrow, which is also the 4th of July and a holiday for us Americans, and on Friday. I know that it's a long way, but that's how real life goes. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
